


BIOHAZARD/ULTIMATEDESTRUCTION

by JacobDMercer



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Horror, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobDMercer/pseuds/JacobDMercer
Summary: Four years ago, The Incredible Hulk saved Harvardville from the Abomination, and he was still branded a monster. Simultaneously, an outbreak of the T-Virus occurs in Raccoon City, resulting in the city's bombing. Much has changed since then, and student and teacher reunite four years later, older, wiser, tougher. And together, they must find out the source to a second outbreak. Also on Fanfiction.Net
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Claire Redfield





	1. Chapter 1

Raccoon City was gone. After he had heard the news, Bruce could barely process what he had heard. He had gotten a transmission on his scanner while doing his research, and he was surprised to hear the voice of a former student of his, Claire Redfield, come through the scanner.

" _I don't even know if this stupid thing works, but if anyone can hear this, we need help! My name is Claire Redfield. There are survivors in Raccoon City. We are currently taking shelter in the R.P.D. building. It's me, a rookie cop, and a little girl. We need help! Please, can anyone hear me?!"_

It had come on just after he had finished speaking to Leonard, but he had no time to answer his former student, because that bastard Blonskey had chose that particular moment to order a rocket fired on his cabin. And with everything that had gone on with the Division and the 'Devil Hulk' persona, he hadn't had any time to catch up on it. But by the time he had remembered it, they had already fired nuke at the city, wiping out the T-Virus and anyone or anything left in Raccoon City. He remembered the horror he had felt for Claire, and the two she had with her.

He had figured Ross was involved, and he had made that very clear when he had willingly brought out the Hulk to destroy the Military base in the badlands, and the adjoining Vault gamma prison. It came out pretty quickly that the pharmaceutical company Umbrella was involved, and as it turned out, they were making bio-weapons. And Ross was their number one customer.

The government quickly cut all ties with Ross, and made available many of Ross's assignments to show that they had no idea what he had been up too. Luckily for Bruce, this included the gamma bomb incident, and the entire incident report, including him saving Rick Jones, and the bomb being triggered by his former assistant, who turned out to be an Umbrella employee. Over the next few years, Ross was thrown in prison, Umbrella went bankrupt, and Bruce's name was cleared, being pardoned personally by the President. It became obvious that the Hulk was not as bad as everyone assumed either, because it became obvious that Hulk was provoked, and that he had in fact saved the Harvardville dam from Blonskey's rampage, effectively saving the city. Because of this, Bruce was allowed to walk free, despite his gamma affliction.

Not long after this, Bruce had been surprised to receive a call from Claire, who had survived the Raccoon City incident.

_"Hello?"_

_"Dr. Banner?"_

_"Who is this?"_

_"It's Claire Redfield. You taught me in high school."_

_"Claire! Thank god, it's good to hear your voice! I thought you were dead."_

_"But we haven't seen each other since my senior year. What would make you think I was dead?"_

_"I got your transmission while you were in Raccoon City."_

_"I didn't think that had worked!"_

_"I'm assuming the government refused to send anyone in to evacuate survivors. I would've said something, but I didn't get the chance. My house was blown up a second later._

_"By Four-Star General Thunderbolt Ross, I assume."_

_"Yep, and another man named Emil Blonskey."_

_"Who?"_

_"You may have heard of him as Abomination."_

_"Wow."_

_"Yeah. How have you been? It's not often one gets a phone call from a former student."_

_"Well, I was hoping to meet, actually."_

_"Oh?"_

_"I work for a human rights group known as TerraSave. Have you heard of it?"_

_"Yeah. You guys protest WilPharma's purchase of Umbrella and pressure the government for the truth of Raccoon City. And you guys are also my biggest supporters._

_"I'm meeting a fellow TerraSave agent at the Harvardville Airport this weekend, and I was told that you live there."_

_"Who told you that?"_

_"Leonard Samson."_

_"Ah, Leonard. How's he been?"_

_"He talks about you non stop, now that you're not a fugitive."_

_"Ouch."_

_"Oh, I'm-"_

_"It's fine, Claire."_

_"So, would you be willing to meet me there?"_

_"What time?"_

_"I have to be there by three in the afternoon on Saturday."_

_"Well, I'm free. I'd be glad to meet you their Claire."_

_"Thank you. It's good talking to you again, Dr. Banner."_

_"You're not my student anymore, Claire. Call me Bruce."_

_"Okay. I'll see you this Saturday, Bruce."_

Bruce Banner didn't realize just what he would be getting into.

Bruce walked into the Harvardville Airport, and it hadn't taken him long to spot Claire. He dark red hair was the easiest giveaway. She was standing next to a child, holding her hand, waiting for someone. Someone other than him, he assumed.

"Claire?"

Hearing her name called caught Claire's attention. She jerked her head to the source, and he eyes widened, a smile coming to her face as she spotted the familiar man. "Bruce!" The closed the distance, Claire giving Bruce a hug. "It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too! Look at you, you've grown into a beautiful woman!" Bruce smiled, astounded.

"Thank you. You look better than I expected, for a gamma irradiated man in your late thirties." Claire remarked.

"Hey, being on the run can do great things for your body." Bruce joked. "So how have you been?"

"Well, aside from PTSD, great!" Claire said, a joking tone in her voice. Bruce frowned at her words however.

"PTSD?" He said concern evident in his voice.

"A story for another time. So how have you been? Catching up with life now that you're not a fugitive anymore?" Claire asked him, changing the subject. Bruce chuckled.

"Yeah. As good as I can with a green rage monster inside of me." Bruce remarked.

"Do you work for TerraSave, Mister?" The child, a little girl who accompanied Claire, asked Bruce, interrupting their conversation. Bruce chuckled.

"No, kid." Bruce said, looking at Claire. "She yours?" He asked, gesturing to the child. Claire took a moment to understand what he was saying, eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh, no. I don't have any kids. Heck, I haven't had anyone to have kids with." Claire joked. "I'm watching her for her aunt, a good friend named Mary. Her name's Rani."

"Ah." Bruce nodded. He looked at the the little girl with a smile. "I'm Bruce Banner."

Rani's eyes widened at his name. "My cousin told me about you! You're a superhero!" Bruce's eyes widened at the child's words, as did Claire's, who looked to Bruce in surprise.

"Superhero?" The red head asked in with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah! He turned into the Hulk and saved Harvardville from flooding after the Abomination broke the flood wall!" Rani said, stars of wander in her eyes as she looked at the scientist, who was unsure of how to react.

Claire giggled at Bruce's confusion. "Well, Mr. Hulk, how about we take a seat?" She said, gesturing to the nearby waiting area.

Bruce nodded, chuckling. "Yeah, good idea." The each took a seat, Bruce sitting across from Claire and Rani.

"While I'm glad to enjoy catching up, I doubt you asked me to meet you here just for that." Bruce said with a smile.

Claire laughed and shook her head. "No, this isn't a social call, sadly." She looked Bruce in the eye. "I was hoping you'd join TerraSave." She admitted.

Bruce's eyes widened in surprise. "Join TerraSave? What would I do?"

"TerraSave is a human rights group, dedicated to fighting against morally wrong research, and getting the truth about those experiments." Claire explained. "That's why we're so against WilPharma."

"Because they purchased Umbrella and got everything. Including the T-Virus." Bruce spoke up, knowing where this was going.

"And we question what they plan to do with Umbrella's research. And there secrecy doesn't help their case."

"But I have nothing to with Umbrella or WilPharma." Bruce said, his eyebrows furrowed.

"TerraSave isn't exclusively against Umbrella or WilPharma, we just speak out against it more. But the gamma bomb tests, and how you were forced on the run, fall into the category." Bruce's eyes widened once more. He hadn't expected to have this particular conversation. "The Gamma Bomb wasn't right no matter what, but you believed that what you were doing wasn't harmful. You saved a young teen from getting caught in the blast, and you were forced on the run by the government you worked for."

"Wow." Bruce was unsure of what to say.

"You also came extremely recommended by Leonard Samson and Rick Jones."

If his eyes widened again, Bruce was almost positive they'd pop out of their sockets.

"Those two are a part of TerraSave?"

Claire nodded. "Yeah. Samson said he was a good friend, and that he had helped you during the Harvardville chaos a few years ago. I don't know why Rick recommended you, considering he's more of a fun loving dirt bike rider than a scientist."

"Rick was the kid I saved from the gamma bomb." Bruce clarified. "He traveled with me for a few months, before I left him so that he wasn't getting hounded by the government. That was my burden."

"Well, either way, You'd fit right in at TerraSave." Claire remarked. Bruce nodded.

"Maybe. But for now, I just want to catch up with a former student. How old are you now, anyway?" Bruce asked, curious.

"I'm twenty-two." Claire said with a smile, the previous topic forgotten. "How about you, how old are you?"

"Contrary to your belief, I'm only thirty-one." Bruce said with a grin. Claire's eyes widened.

"Wow. Stress sure has taken it's toll, hasn't it?" Claire asked in shock. Bruce chuckled.

"Yeah, being on the run from the government will do that to you."

"Why do we keep coming back to that subject?" Claire asked with a laugh.

"I don't know. How's your brother?" Bruce asked. He hadn't heard much from the older Redfield.

"He's doing what he can. He plan's on starting some government task force against Bio-terrorism." Bruce's eyes widened. Chris too?

"Was he in-?"

"He was in Arklay Mountains. He left a few months before Raccoon City without telling me."

"Was he one of the people who they called crazy?" Bruce asked, before realizing what he had said. "Oh, I'm sorry, Claire."

"It's no problem." Claire waved off Bruce's apology. "It's not like they believed that for long."

Bruce nodded. "True."

"So, what about you? We've talked so much about my life, I barely know what happen with you." Claire said, gesturing towards Bruce, who laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we have. Well, I was able to outrun the military for a while. I remember Rick was always wanting to go somewhere to relax when he was with me, while I was always wanting to research a way to cure myself. RIck did understand that, but he still thought I should be able to relax, rather than so tense all the time."

"Rick's a good man." Claire nodded. "And when he joined, he was just so determined to find you. He and Leonard became fast friends, despite their differences."

"That's good to know." Bruce said with a smile. "Anyway, after an incident at a snowboarding resort in Canada, I dropped Rick off at an airport with enough money to get back to the U.S. Told him to get back to his life after Ross nearly killed him."

Claire's eyes went wide as saucers. "But Ross doesn't have any jurisdiction in Canada! That's not U.S. Property."

"He got jurisdiction from the United Nations to go anywhere to find me, by expressing how much of a threat I am." Bruce explained.

"That god awful man." Claire said, anger flooding through her.

"Claire?" Rani's voice caught the adults' attention.

"Yes, Rani?" Claire asked, her anger immediately forgotten as she placed a smile on her face for the sake of the child.

"TerraSave fights bad guys, right?" She asked, confusing Claire.

"Bad guys?" Claire asked, curious.

"Like him!" Rani said, pointing to the television. It showed a news reporter questioning a senator about testing in India. The news card displayed "Senator Ron Davis" in bold white letters.

"Senator Davis, you serve as a special advisor to WilPharma corporation. After viewing photos of their latest human test subjects, what are your thoughts?" The woman asked, holding the microphone to the senator for his answer.

"That Halloween is celebrated earlier in India than in the U.S. maybe?" Davis replied snidely, before brushing off the reporter and walking on.

"Really, I simply don't understand American humor." A voice from the side caught the three's attention. There was a silver haired man in glasses sitting a few seats down, wearing a white suit. Upon noticing he was the center of attention from the group, the man quickly apologized. "My apologies. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, sir, really." Bruce said, holding his hand up to stop the man. "I assure you that American humor is nothing like that man's humor."

"Yeah." Claire said, nodding in agreement. "Believe me, sir. We can relate."

The man smiled, knowing that they were not angry. "You must be waiting for someone as well"

Claire nodded. "I am. I'm just catching up with a friend while I wait."

The man nodded. "So you two know each other then?"

Bruce nodded. "Yeah. I taught this young woman in high school. I taught science to every grade."

"Ah. Well then, I'd imagine it's been a while since you two have seen each other, and I've grown weary of waiting. I think I'll grab a taxi." The man said, standing to his feat and grabbing his suit case. "Good day." He said with a smile, giving a little wave to Rani.

The group waved back as the men took off.

* * *

"Who the hell let it leak out that I was coming, hmm?" Senator Ron Davis was having a fit. Somehow, it had leaked to the press that he would be at the airport. And he was not happy about it. "Now those damned agitators are out there stirring up trouble! I don't need this, get them out of here!" He reached over to take his cup of coffee as he finished his sentence. As he went to go take a drink, only to pull the cup away from his lips at the awful taste. "What tar pit did this crap ooze out of?!" He said, holding the cup away as it's mere presence was an insult.

"I'm sorry. I'll get you another." The maid said, almost terrified as she hurried to do just that.

"I don't care what it takes, just get rid of them now! Arrest them if you have too." Davis demanded, glaring at the chief of police, who sighed.

"Sir, we don't have any grounds for arrest. They haven't done anything illegal." The chief said once more, causing Davis to scoff in annoyance.

"Sir, may I make a suggestion?" Davis' lawyer spoke up, catching his attention. "We could slip out through the regular entrance. No one would expect that, so the crowd won't notice us."

"What?!" Davis asked in disbelief. "Hell no. I am an elected official. I will not skulk out of here like some whipped dog. Now, I won't budge from this spot until you," He pointed at the police chief. "get that swarm of vermin out of the building!"

* * *

Rani was bored, waiting for her aunt to come back, and she couldn't talk to Claire, because the older woman was talking to her friend, and she had been taught that it was rude to interrupt a conversation. But she couldn't help it when she saw Ron Davis walk by wearing a baseball cap.

"The bad guy! Claire, look! It's the bad guy we saw on TV!" Rani said, pointing to the senator, causing Claire and Bruce to stare at the man in surprise.

"Senator Davis, can I have another word?" The news reporter asked, running towards the senator.

"You can not!" The senator growled as his bodyguard held the reporter back, before everyone stopped in their tracks. A man in blue jeans and green flannel shirt was walking towards the senator slowly. He had on a zombie mask, and a sign hanging from his neck that said 'SAVE HUMANS!'. A low moaning sound was emitting from the mask. "The hell is this?" Davis asked in annoyance.

"Stay here, Rani." Claire told the little girl. "I'll be right back, Bruce." She said to her friend, standing to he feet. Bruce nodded.

"Don't get hurt." Bruce warned.

The man stalked forward slowly, his eyes unable to be seen from under the black holes of the mask. "Did someone put you up to this, or is this stupid costume your brilliant idea, huh? Okay, genius, you got something to say? Get it off your chest, and move on!" Davis yelled, clearly angered. The man raised his arms, almost as if he was a real zombie, before Claire promptly shut down the prank.

"This is too much." She said, glaring at the man. The man looked nervously between Claire and a now grinning Davis, before turning tail, all of his confidence gone as he ran away. He was stopped in his tracks, however, when he ran into the Chief, who glared at him. He tried to run away once more, but the larger man caught the prankster's hand and force it behind his back as Claire approached them.

"Ma'am, are you involved in this?" The cop asked.

"Indirectly, in a manner of-"

"No, she's not involved, officer." Bruce said, laying his hand on Claire's shoulder. "She's been with me and that child the entire time. The only affiliation they may have, I'm assuming, is TerraSave." He explained. He had decided to intervene before Claire had talked herself into a hole. One thing he remembered about Claire from high school is that she had a tendency to talk herself into bad situations.

"So she's not involved in this?" The Chief asked for confirmation. Bruce shook his head.

"No."

"Chief!" One of the bodyguards called to the man. Their was another man in an orange puffer jacket, slowly walking towards senator. With a sigh of annoyance, The Chief approached the man. He grabbed the man by his hair to stop him. He stepped around to get a better look at the man. The man was deathly pale, and his eyes were glossed over.

The chief had no time to process this before the man let out an inhuman snarl and grabbed the man, sinking his teeth into the man's shoulder, to the shock in horror of everyone there.

Claire didn't process anything, her PTSD catching up with her. No noise went into her ears as she watched her greatest nightmare begin. Rani screamed at the site.

"What the hell?!" Bruce's voice shook Claire out of her stupor.

"Stand back!" The bigger of the two bodyguards ordered, while the other one stood in front of Davis, both of them had their guns drawn.

"Move, move, MOVE!" The body guard ordered. "Out of the way!" He said, stepping closer, until he had a clear shot of the man. "Stand back!" He got closer to the two. "Move away from him, now!" When the man showed no sign of listening, the body guard grit his teeth and got closer, wrapping his arm around the attacker and flinging him to the ground. Claire watched the zombie almost immediately fling himself at the body guard, only to receive two bullets to the chest. The body guard kept his eye on the man as he checked the downed police chief's pulse, to no good news. "Too late, he's dead."

Claire knew immediately that wasn't true. "RUN!" She yelled, catching their attention. She bolted away from Bruce, desperately trying to warn the man who currently stood between two zombies. "GET AWAY! HURRY!" The body guard looked at the dead cop, just in time to see his eyes open. The man gasped in surprise, and the surprise was all the now zombified cop needed to sink it's teeth into the man's ankle. The man screamed in pain, and fired off two rounds at the zombie on his leg, unaware that the other one had recovered. The man screamed in agony as the other zombie lunged at him, and and both began devouring him alive.

It became horrifyingly clear that those two were not the only zombies there, as the second body guard found himself made a meal to three more zombies. Panic quickly ensued as zombie after zombie emerged, with more and more people being killed. People outside had to know what was happening, because that news lady was killed on live television.

"Rani?!" Claire asked, looking around in worry.

"She's right there, Claire!" He said, pointing at the entrance to the terminal, where Rani seemed to be looking for someone.

"Rani!" Claire yelled as the two ran in the child's direction. A cry from Bruce behind her, however, caught Claire's attention. She turned to see what had happened, and her eyes widened in horror, her heart sinking as she saw Bruce struggling against a zombie that had it's mouth gripped onto his arm. "BRUCE!" Bruce was finally able to force the zombie away, and looked at the wound. Claire watched in shock as the bite wound closed up. It as if nothing had happened. The only indication that he had been bitten was the blood and his arm, and the hole in his jacket. Bruce immediately dropped to his knee in pain, and began breathing rapidly.

"Get Rani, I'm fine!" He said, pointing to the little girl. Claire looked at Bruce for a few more seconds, before hesitantly nodding, running to recover the little girl. Meanwhile, Bruce was fighting an internal struggle.

'Smash.'

"No! Not now!" He was trying to use one of his breathing techniques. He couldn't turn into the Hulk now. With everyone running around, he would kill anyone, zombie or not. He wasn't on the run anymore. If he changed into the Hulk now, Hulk would be a killer again, and he would be on the run. Not again.

His breathing technique seemed to work, as his heart rate went down. He turned in the direction he saw Claire go, spotting her running towards him with Rani in her arms. He took off in her direction, but staggered when he felt someone grip his arm. He turned to the owner, expecting another zombie, but instead, he found Senator Davis looking up at him with terrified eyes.

"Please, help me!" The man pleaded pitifully. Bruce was about to jerk his arm away, ready to pull the senator to his feet and get him going, when an urgent voice came over the terminal speaker.

"Attention, all persons inside the terminal, evacuate the building immediately! Repeat, evacuate the terminal immediately! The is not a drill! Use all exits! Everyone! Evacuate the terminal building immediately!" It wasn't a recording, it was a live broadcast. Bruce looked around, wandering what could be so urgent if they weren't broadcasting for the zombies. His eyes widened when he spotted an airliner outside the massive window wall on the other side of the terminal. His eye widening, he looked at Claire.

"CLAIRE, GET DOWN!" He yelled, his former student taking his advice. She dove to the ground, Rani in her arms, while Bruce did the same, jerking the senator to the ground. It was deafening as the plane made impact with the terminal building, the screams of everyone along with the sounds of debris crashing, the shrieking of bending strained metal, of concrete and cement breaking. All the noises were the only way Bruce knew what was happening, as his eyes clamped shut. After the noises died down, Bruce waited for a few seconds, before opening his eyes and looking around.

The plane had destroyed most of the terminal, with only debris and zombies left. He looked around for Claire, spotting her slowly climbing to her feet. Upon spotting the red head, and the little girl she was with, he was jumping to his own feet, ignoring the Senator.

"Claire, Rani!" He said, closing the little distance that existed between him and the two girls. He wrapped his arms around Claire, glad to know that she was alright. "You girls okay?" He asked when he let her go.

"Where fine." She said, turning to look at the plane in confusion. "What happened?"

Bruce looked at the crashed plane as well, confusion evident on his face. "I have no idea. The plane came out of nowhere."

A sudden hissing sound signaled that the plane's door was opening. But their surprise quickly turned to horror at hearing the telltale groaning from inside the plane when the door swung open. A zombie fell out of the entrance, followed by another, and another, with no seemingly no end to the zombies in the plane.

"No way." Claire whispered, the terror clear in her face as she saw the entire plane of zombies begin approaching them. "This can't be happening."

Bruce could hardly believe what he was seeing himself. He had only heard the details of what had happened in Raccoon City, but actually experiencing anything even remotely similar was infinitely more horrifying. And it didn't help that if the Hulk were to come out, all hell could very well break loose.


	2. Chapter 2

In less than twelve hours, the Harvardville airport had been completely isolated, quarantined to prevent the spread of the T-Virus. Tents had been set up through the entire parking lot, and only people with verified access could enter. They were isolating anyone they had caught in the airport, and were doing tests on every single one of them, isolating those who were infected, and releasing those who were not. Hospital beds lined the tents, every single one of them housing someone who had some kind of affliction, be it T-Virus, or just smoke and debris inhalation. Some people were fine, struggling to get up against the CDC who held them down for tests.

Greg was unsure of what to think as he watched two CDC workers carry away a body bag through a fence. Greg was part of the U.S. Special Rescue Team, a military sub faction designed to go into bio terror zones and rescue any survivors. Him and his friend Angela Miller were the two highest ranking soldiers present, and he was currently making his way to the command tent he and Angela were using in order to discuss how to do this. However, he realized that this might be a little harder than he thought when he heard Angela arguing with the higher ups as she walked through the tent.

"Why can't we stage rescue operations?!" Angela demanded of the S.R.T Chief. His response must not of been to her liking. "Please Chief, you've got to talk to the higher ups! You heard that 911 call, didn't you? Come on, please?!" Greg assumed that the Chief had hung up on her, after she slammed the phone onto the table in anger. "Dammit!" Greg shook his head. He wasn't a fan of the Chief either. Upon seeing Angela's annoyed expression, he tried to lighten the mood.

"Aw, what's wrong? Chief Jackass again?" He questioned with a joking smile. Angela moved a strand of hair behind her ear as she turned to look at Greg. It seemed as though she wasn't amused by the joke.

"What's the status of the site?" She asked seriously, ignoring his attempt to lighten the conversation. Greg sighed.

"Well, the entire airport is completely blockaded now." He said as he sat the duffel bag her carried with him on the table opposite of Angela. "We were attacked by two people that I believe were recently infected. But don't worry, we caught them. Locked them up in a task force vehicle." He watched Angela turn around, as if disappointed by his response. He tried another, admittedly creepy joke, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "But still, becoming infected by being bitten? It's like something out of a horror movie. These creatures, rising up out of their graves." He made am imitation motion of a zombie, although the noise he made was the typical ghost sound. Upon seeing Angela's gaze of disbelief, he chuckled. "C'mon, I'm just kidding." He said, before his tone turned serious. "But seriously, do you think this WilPharma drug has something to do with all this?"

"I don't know." Angela admitted. "But even if there is a connection, it shouldn't kick off a spontaneous outbreak of some creepy ass plague." She pointed out. A scowl overtook her face as she said "It definitely reeks of terrorism."

Greg nodded. "It explains why the state board of health hauled ass to get here so fast. What do you think the suites at the top are trying to cover up?" He asked Angela, who scoffed.

"If I knew that, I'd have a helluva lot more clout." She remarked. "The White House sent a special agent to clean up this mess. He oughta be here soon. You can ask him." Angela told Greg, who shook his head. They were surprised when a third voice interrupted.

"Ask all you like, but honestly, there's nothing to be discussed on the subject." Greg and Angela turned to the source of the voice, finding a young man in black combat boots and carpenter pants, wearing a dark brown leather jacket. The man had blond hair, that was parted to each side of his head. His expression looked dead serious, as if he didn't have a funny bone in his body.

Greg snorted. "Who the hell are you?"

"Leon S. Kennedy." The man answered immediately.

"Then you're the one?" Angela asked in disbelief. They were interrupted as a young man in a green Hulk t-shirt under an unbottoned red flannel shirt, as well as a pair of jeans and sneakers burst through the tent.

"Hey, Leon, Doc's wanting to know which tent we're setting up in." The man said, ignoring everyone's looks of shock. Leon sighed.

"There's a free space right there, so Samson can set up in here." Angela and Greg gawked at Leon's words.

"Hey, who gave you authorization to-!" Greg was about to rant, but Leon looked at him as Rick disappeared back outside the tent.

"The president did when he sent us. I'm authorized to take command of the situation, and I've been accompanied by TerraSave agents Leonard Samson and Rick Jones due to the unique circumstances."

"What 'unique circumstances'?" Angela asked with a glare, annoyed that command had been taken from her and Greg.

"The fact that one of the five civilians inside the airport is Bruce Banner." Leon said as Rick reentered the tent followed by a tall man with green hair wearing a black lab coat and a red shirt with a yellow lighting bolt symbol on it.

"Rick told me you wanted me to set up communications in here, Mr. Kennedy?" The man asked for confirmation, gesturing to the small communication device in his arms.

"Set up right their while I get briefed on the situation." Leon said, pointing towards the the empty space on the table.

"Okay." Leonard said with a nod of his head, before turning to Rick. "Do you have the earpieces, Rick?"

The man nodded, reaching into his pocket. "Yeah, Doc, give me just a second." Rick pulled out a bag of earpiece communicators. "They only gave me six, two for me and Doc, one for Bruce, and one for Leon." Rick said as he pocketed an earpiece, before giving one to Leonard, and the rest to Leon. "You'll make more use out of the other two than we will."

Leon nodded. "Thanks, Rick."

* * *

A few minutes later, Leon was being briefed by Angela while Leonard and Rick were setting up.

"This is one of the 911 calls that were made." Angela said as she clicked on one of the audio files.

_'How many of you are alive?'_

_'Five including me. One's wounded: the senator.'_

_'Can you give me your location?'_

_'We're in the VIP lounge on the west end of the arrival lobby. Listen, I don't know how long we can hold out in here. Send help now before those things get at us in here! Please hurry!'_

Angela laid out a blueprint of the airport as everyone gathered around.

"Most likely, the call came from here." She said, circling a small room on the far end of the west wing. "We believe they're in the VIP Lounge for Atmus Airlines. Right now, the airport police and state board of health are the first responders. They've completely shut down the main entrance hear, and the two side entrances here and here." She circled the entrances. "There are no other routes into the terminal building. We believe our best bet is to fly in by helicopter and enter through the roof. The team should be comprised of-"

"I'll take the two of you with me, and no one else." Leon interrupted, leaving no room for argument.

"What?" Angela asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because I don't care for increasing the number of infectees. You don't want to be forced to shoot your friends, do you?" Leon asked, before walking out of the tent, ending the debate.

"Hey! Hey, hold on a second, you can't be serious!" Greg yelled in anger. "Who does this guy think he is? He doesn't even look military!"

"He's the special agent assigned to this incident. Let's just see what he can do." Angela said with a sigh. Greg threw up his arms in frustration.

* * *

As the helicopter flew in the trio, Leon briefed Angela and Greg on the infected. "Those infected with this virus will attack other people, anyone, without exception. In all cases, people who been bitten become infected themselves and go on to attack others. The only way to stop the spread of infection is to destroy the infected's brains."

"Destroy their brains?" Angela asked, unsure.

"Shoot them in the head." Leon deadpanned as he readied his gun. Greg and Angela looked at each other in nervousness as Leon leaned to look out the window. "We're here."

The helicopter dropped a rope for the group to slide down on, with Leon going first, followed by Angela, and then Greg. Leon opened the door, Greg and Angela covering him, and the three entered the building. Leon looked down the staircase, and directed Angela and Greg to go down first, with him covering them from up top. They entered a hallway three floors down. Opening the door was loud unusually loud in the normally busy hallway. Leon signaled that the hall was clear, but Greg roughly pushed passed him, snarling in his direction.

The silence of the hallway was deafening, their footsteps seeming to echo forever. Greg and Angela would be lying if they said they weren't nervous, because they were. This wasn't something they usually did. All of them stopped as a series of moans sounded from within the darkness of the hallway. Angela looked to Greg and Leon, gesturing down the hall. Greg shook his head, while Leon spoke.

"The song of the infected." He informed. Angela took off down the hall. "Wait!" Leon called out. Greg put his hand on Leon's shoulder to stop him, but Leon elbowed Greg in the stomach and took off down the hall after Angela, leaving Greg to drop to his knees in pain.

Angela came upon a door, where she could hear a quiet moan coming from within. Opening the door, she examined the room, hearing a moan from the cubicle at the end, where she saw someone slumped on the floor. Gasping, she put away her rifle and ran to the man.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she grabbed the man by the arm and pulled him up. "Take it easy, help is on the way." She said as she wrapped the man's arm around her neck. As she began to walk, she somehow did not hear the inhuman snarl that came from the man, Leon's last second action saving her neck from becoming a snack.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She asked in outrage, still under the mindset that she was helping a man.

"Look." Leon said darkly, and Angela looked around in shock as the groans became numerous, zombies climbing to their feet. She finally realized what they were when she saw one stand with his face stripped of it's flesh. A few more came from behind a book stand, knocking it over. All of the zombies were converging on them.

Angela watched in shock as the man from earlier made the same inhuman moan as the others, climbing to his feet with a dead, hungry look in his eyes. Leon stepped in front of Angela and shot the zombie dead without hesitation. He stepped forward and proceeded to shoot more as Angela heard someone coming up behind her. She turned and found a female zombie limping her way.

"Stop, or I'll shoot!" Angela warned, but the zombie kept coming. Angela couldn't bring herself to kill the creature, and shot her in the leg instead. The zombie stumbled to the ground, but was not deterred, still desperately trying to reach Angela. "That's impossible." Angela said in a whisper of shock as the creature continued it's direction.

"Angela!" Greg's voice sounded from by the entrance of the room. Angela turned to look at her partner, who signaled for them to exit. Angela moved towards the door, Leon covering her as he aimed at the zombies. Once the two were out of the room, Greg began shooting. "Like that, huh? Want some of this?"

"Stop, that's enough!" Leon ordered, placing his hand on Greg's shoulder, but the man glared at the agent.

"Get off!" He said, throwing Leon's arm off his shoulder, before entering the room. "Yeah, come on!" He yelled as he began shooting back and forth, swinging his gun left and right in an attempt to shoot more zombies. He was cheering and whooping, his drive to kill something in full throttle.

"STOP, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Leon yelled, attempting to pull Greg out of the room as the psycho finished unloading his clip into the room.

"GET OFF!" Greg yelled as he stopped shooting. He looked in the room, where most of the zombies were on the ground. Greg assumed they were dead. "Freaks!" He yelled, turning around and looking at Leon. "Yeah! Woo!" He yelled in the agent's face, turning around and marching off as he reloaded his rifle, a smirk on his face. He made it only a few feet before that smirk was wiped off his face as the glass window shattered, the female zombie from earlier bursting through, tackling Greg to the ground. Greg panicked, holding the bloody, gnashing teeth of the dead woman away by the woman's shoulders, her dead eyes staring at Greg with the intent to make him a meal.

But he was saved at the last second when Leon put a bullet through her head.

Greg closed his eyes and blood splashed on his face as the woman slumped down, dead for good. He pushed the body off of him with a grunt, wiping the blood off of his face as he scooted back against the wall in a panic. "What the hell, man?! I shot her point blank, there's no way I could've missed her!"

"I told you" Leon said, grabbing Greg by his vest and yanking him to his feet with a glare. "The only way to stop them, is to shoot them in the head. It's there only vulnerable spot. Otherwise you waste time, and ammunition. And that can prove to be fatal." Leon growled, roughly letting go of Greg. The taller man could only stare at the agent in shock. Leon turned around when he felt Angela pat him on the shoulder. All three watched as the zombies tried to force their way through the hole in the wall.

"Let's go." Angela said. The three began walking away, Greg giving a spiteful kick to the corpse that attacked him earlier, before rushing ahead when another zombie made it through the hole in the wall.

* * *

"Those were gunshots!" The maid said in relief.

"They sent help. We're gonna get out of here." Claire said, believing it one hundred percent.

"You should thank me!" Davis said with a smirk. "If you hadn't told them I was here, they would've ignored your call."

"Your own secretary left you. You must be real important." Bruce remarked, glaring at the senator. The senator scoffed.

"We could've been out of here sooner if you'd have turned into the Hulk." Davis remarked, glaring back at the man. His glare turned to fear as Bruce marched up to him.

"I don't know if you realize, but the Hulk is like a split personality, and he's not too smart. Besides, with your attitude, he'd sooner crush you into paste than save you." Bruce growled. All further conversation was cut off as a high pitched scream could be heard from outside.

"What was that?!" Rani exclaimed in fear.

"Someone who isn't infected." Claire said in surprise. "We have to help!"

"It's too late! There's nothing we can do!" Davis said, immediately rejecting the idea.

"That's right!" The maid said in fear. She did not want to be left in the room with this man. "And if you, then I leave too."

"No, Claire, don't go!" Rani begged. "When my father left, he said the same thing. He said he was going to go help my mother, but he didn't come back, and neither did she! And if you leave, you won't come back either!" The poor girl was clearly terrified at the prospect of Claire leaving, and the woman was trying to think of some way to let the girl off easy. But lucky for her, she didn't have too.

"Claire's not going anywhere." Bruce said, turning to look at the other two. "We got anything at all that can be used as a weapon?"

"Bruce, you can't be serious." Claire immediately objected, but Bruce shook his head.

"Claire, we've already seen that bites aren't lethal to me." He said, showing them the spot on his arm where he had been bitten, a spot where not even a scar was left. "And if I end up getting cornered, well, I think we all now about my big, green backup plan."

"But-"

"Plus, you survived Raccoon City. You're the only one equipped to defend this room." Bruce stressed further. Upon realizing she really had no argument against that logic, she could only sigh, before giving him a pleading look.

"Please be careful." She said. Bruce could only chuckle.

"I've been careful for years. This is nothing new." He remarked.

* * *

Bruce could only sigh at the irony of his weapon, a literal umbrella, with the same color scheme as the now defunct Umbrella company. Standing outside the room, he turned and looked back at Claire and Rani, both looking at him with worry. Giving them a reassuring smile, he gave them a nod, and reluctantly, Claire pulled Rani in and shut the door. Turning back towards the hall, Bruce gave another look at his weapon.

"All these years helping Ross hunt me, and now you're protecting me. Huh." He could only give a quiet chuckle as he quietly moved down the hallway. Bruce had spent many years hiding, not just from the government either. There were times he would have to sneak around buildings guarded by thugs or officials, so he knew a thing or two about stealth. His feet made no noise as he walked down the hallway, habit he supposed, built up from the aforementioned escapades.

The silence of the hallway was deafening, and in a place crawling with the undead, that was not a very comforting thought, knowing that creatures that could tear you apart and literally eat you alive could sneak up on you. Luckily, all those years running were good for another thing.

Before he was on the run, Bruce was a thin, mild mannered man. He was always broad shouldered, but his thin frame wouldn't really tell you that. But when he had to go on the run, he had ended up building a decent amount of muscle over the years. Nowadays, he was about as big as Leonard these days, although not as tall. While these creatures could definitely tear him apart, Bruce had enough muscle nowadays that the umbrella in his hands was either gonna break first, or brain some walkers before he impaled any of them.

Getting to the end of the hall, he turned quickly, prepared to beat any zombie that popped up. There were none. With a sigh, he quietly sprinted to the first turn in the hall, stopping and hiding behind a corner. He slowly peaked around the corner to check for any zombies, when the darkness was pierced by a bright light from the opposite side of the hall Bruce was in. Someone else was here.

A familiar guttural groan sounded out, and before his newfound friend could say anything, Bruce swung the umbrella around, smashing the zombie's face in and breaking the umbrella in the process. Unfortunately, their were two more zombies in the hall.

"Move!" The new person said, and Bruce wasted no time in complying, jumping to the opposite wall as his savior put a round in each zombie's skull. Bruce's breathing slowed as the man put down the gun, allowing him to see the man clearly. The man was a blonde, and everything about his outfit screamed military to Bruce. Even though he wore a casual outfit, the gun in his hand and the holster around his thigh, not to mention the fingerless combat gloves he wore, told Bruce everything he needed to know.

"Bruce Banner?" The new man asked. Bruce nodded.

"Yeah... military send you? White House?" Bruce asked as he recovered his breath. The man nodded as three others came up behind you.

"How'd you guess?"

Bruce laughed. "I was on the run for years. I had to figure things out so I didn't get caught." He explained as he looked at the other figures. Two of them were Special Rescue, but the third...

Bruce couldn't help but laugh as he realized the feminine scream from earlier had come from the Senator's lawyer. "You?" The embarrassed man diverted his gaze down.

"I'm Leon Kennedy." The man introduced himself. Bruce nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

"Is this it?" Davis asked incredulously.

"Yep." Leon replied bluntly.

"Reinforcements?"

"None. We're getting out alone." Leon replied, not missing a beat.

Davis could only chuckle sarcastically. "Is it too much to hope that you have some sort of a plan?"

"We're gonna run across the lobby." Leon answered.

Davis' eyes widened. "Are you insane? Th-The lobby is crawling with those creatures!"

Bruce took this time to speak up. "It's also wide, Davis. Those things will be spread out, and as long as we watch where we're going, we can get through no problem." As Claire picked up Rani, she turned to the senator.

"They're right." The senator turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "They're not fast, we can get by them."

"Oh yeah? And since when did the NGO member, become such an authority on the subject?!" Davis asked with derision.

"She's one of the rare survivors of Racoon City. She has more experience with this kind of hellish nightmare than anybody here." Leon said with finality.

Greg leaned over to Angela. "Racoon City? Isn't that where the-?"

"Yes." Angela answered immediately, already knowing where he was going. Greg turned and looked at Claire with admiration. Angela, however, felt a different emotion, two in fact.

Anger and jealousy.

* * *

Bruce controlled his breathing as he ran, taking up the back to make sure everyone got through as the armed one's lead ahead, gunning down any of the zombies that got in their way. Unfortunately for Greg, he had to carry the senator's fat ass across the lobby.

It was intense. The dead were everywhere, and there was no safety, and he couldn't turn into the Hulk, because he didn't know the risk.

The Police Chief's corpse came around a pillar, surprising Claire and Rani, but Bruce didn't have to worry as the zombie was promptly crippled by Angela shooting it's leg out.

Greg tried to carry the senator and defend everyone at the same time, but that was about when the senator lost his footing and hit the ground. Greg was about to bend down and get him up, when Bruce came up behind him.

"I got him! Go on ahead!" Greg gave Bruce a nod and ran ahead as Bruce hauled the senator to his feat.

"Get up fatso." He growled as he practically dragged the Senator ahead. His lawyer ran and grabbed the man from Bruce's hands. Bruce heard a zombie coming up from behind him, and turned around just in time to see the zombie get put down by Leon. Giving a nod to the agent, Bruce gave one last glance behind him to make sure they were safe, before running ahead, just barely dodging a zombie that lunged by the pillar.

* * *

They had made it too the terminal, where the plane crash had left debris all over the place. Bruce helped Greg haul Davis up a pile of rubble.

"You okay?" Greg asked. Once the senator was up on the rubble, he rudely yanked his arm away.

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" He growled. Greg glared at him.

"You know what asshole, I think I speak for everyone here when I say that most of us would rather have left your ass back there. But we didn't." Greg said, before roughly shoving the senator ahead. He reached down and grabbed Bruce's hand, helping him up the rubble.

"About time someone put his ego in check." Bruce remarked with grin. Greg laughed.

"You were stuck in a room with him for hours. I don't know how you didn't turn into the Hulk." Greg remarked. Bruce laughed.

"Believe me, I was tempted." Both men laughed at the remark. Bruce hadn't felt this at ease with someone new since Rick.

Greg looked at Bruce. "I gotta ask, why don't you go all big and green?"

Bruce sighed. "It sounds weird when I say it out loud, but while we share the same body, I'm not the Hulk." He explained, although he only confused Greg.

"Huh?"

"Basically, It's like my body is a car. When I get angry, the Hulk takes the wheel." Bruce clarified. Greg looked at Bruce.

"So, when you change, your not in control?" He asked. Bruce shook his head.

"No, and the Hulk only has the mind of a child. A child with limitless strength."

"Limitless?" Greg asked in disbelief.

"He means well, but you ever notice how he always seems angry? From the footage you've seen of him?" Bruce asked. Greg nodded.

"Yeah, it's like he's throwing a temper tantrum." Greg remarked. Bruce chuckled.

"That's pretty much what it is, but the thing is, he get's more powerful as he get's angrier." Bruce explained.

"Wow. And General Ross thought it was a good idea to hound you?" Greg asked in disbelief.

"He just wanted to make weapons." Bruce said as the two came to the other side of the rubble, where zombies were everywhere.

"Are we gonna make it outta here?" Davis asked nervously.

"We have a clear view and a straight path to the exit." Leon answered. He took out his gun at the edge of the rubble, and began firing at the zombies. "We'll take out as many as we can and run like hell. Greg, Angela, back me up!"

"Coming!" Greg said as he ran ahead, leaving Bruce to help Leon and Angela gun down some zombies. The rate they were going seemed to take forever.

"Can't you get rid of them any faster?" Davis asked as Claire looked to where they came from.

"They're starting to gather over here!" She said, pointing to where they had just come from. As she had said, the zombies from the lobby had followed them, and were beginning to gather up.

"We're not going to make it out, are we?" Davis asked.

"We're out of time. Let's go!" Leon said. However, no one had time to even move, as a scream from the attendant drew everyone's attention. Zombies were rushing through a crack in the rubble. Leon and Angela rushed over, gunning down some of them as Bruce helped her up. Greg kept firing on the terminal, trying to eliminate as many zombies as he could, when a click sounded from his gun. The last of his machine gun ammo was out.

"Shit!" He said as he switched to his pistol, firing with nigh perfect accuracy. Davis looked over to the terminal. Most of the zombies were dead, and the few that were left he could run around. Without a care for anyone else, he pushed Rani and his lawyer out of the way. He ended up knocking Rani off the pile of rubble as he slid down, quickly taking off towards the exit. Greg saw this and glared. "You son of a bitch!"

Bruce ran up and spotted Rani's predicament. "Dammit!" He looked at Greg. "Try to keep the zombies off of us!" Greg nodded, firing on the zombies and Rani looked up and screamed, seeing the many zombies approaching her. Bruce jumped down and wrapped Rani in his arms for comfort as Greg did a good job keeping the zombies off of them.

Their luck ran out when a zombie fell off the plane wing and onto Greg, forcing him to keep the zombie's gnashing teeth from his flesh. Bruce looked up as Claire come running to the edge, not paying attention to Greg. "Rani, Bruce!" She jumped down to them. Bruce handed Rani to Claire and looked back at the zombies.

Leon and Angela were trying to keep everyone up top alive, Greg was fighting for his life, and no one else was armed. He had no choice.

Turning to Claire and Rani, and lead them to the rubble.

"Stay here, and do not move, whatever you do." Bruce told them. Claire looked up at him.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked in worry.

"What I have to." Bruce responded. He stood up and looked at the approaching zombies. Narrowing his eyes, he put a few feet of distance between him and the girls, and closed his eyes. He called upon his angriest thoughts, and then deeper.

'Smash.'

Bruce's eyes shot open, glowing a bright green color, as he collapsed to the ground. The transformation had been triggered.

**'Smash.'**

The fabric around him began to grow tighter, and he could hear the clothes on his back ripping, tearing against his muscles. He collapsed to his knees.

**'SMASH!'**

Claire and Rani could only watch in fear. They had both admittedly been curious about the Hulk, Rani wanting to meet him as he was considered a superhero, but they could hold no positive emotion in the face of the horrifying transformation in front of them. It looked downright painful, the agony Bruce seemed to be going through.

Finally, he seemed to stop growing as the clothes on him were finally gone, leaving only his pants. Gone was Bruce Banner.

This was the Hulk.

The ground cracked under his foot as Hulk stood to his feet, glaring at the zombies in unbridled fury. With a growl, he let loose a roar so loud, that it reverberated throughout the airport, and could be heard outside.

Greg was finally able to get the zombie off of him, firing his pistol within it's mouth. He shoved it off of himself, and jumped to his foot, only to stare in disbelief at the creature standing protectively in front of Claire and Rani.

"Puny corpses think they can hurt Hulk's friends?" He said, and the anger behind the words was felt by everyone present. Rearing his fist back, the Hulk roared out. "HULK SMASH!" He slammed his fist into the ground, creating a massive shockwave moved along the direction that Hulk was facing, the sheer force sending the zombies flying back. With a growl, Hulk grabbed a rounded piece of rubble, and threw in a style similar to a bowling ball. The rubble actually rolled to to the powerful arm that sent it, and crushed most of the zombies under it.

The Hulk studied the terminal for a moment, before deducing that the two were safe. Hulk turned around, looking at Claire and Rani, and approaching them. He stopped right in front of them, Claire looked up at Hulk with gratitude, while Rani had a look of complete wonder upon her face.

"Claire and Rani safe?" Hulk said as he crouched to one knee, coming closer to Claire's eyeline. Claire nodded.

"Thank you so much." She said, immense relief and gratitude flooding over her. She looked down at Rani. "Are you okay?" She asked the girl. Rani nodded, running up to Hulk.

"Thank you for saving us from the monsters!" Rani said. Hulk smiled. He gently wrapped each hand around Claire and Rani, picking them up lightly, before jumping up on top of the debris. He gently set them down, Rani immediately running to Claire's side. Claire looked to Greg, a scowl on her face.

"Where's the senator?" She asked him. Greg pointed to the terminal.

"Jackass took off that way." He said with a scowl of his own. Hulk growled at the senator, the memories he could pick up from Banner telling him that the man was like Ross: selfish, and power hungry.

"Hey, we got to go!" Leon yelled, catching their attention. They looked over, seeing that the zombies had gathered up, with there now being too many for Leon and Angela to take down. Hulk growled, and turned to them, roaring. He took off past Leon and Angela, ripping up a piece of of rubble as he did and throwing it, carving a decent path in the ground.

"Come on! He's got a hold on this!" Greg said as he jumped off the other side of the rubble, helping Claire get Rani down before before helping the woman herself.

"He's right. He'll be fine, let's go while he's distracting them!" Leon instructed as he and Angela jumped down and helped the last two, before sprinting off, leaving behind the undead and the roars of The Incredible Hulk.

And all the while, Claire couldn't help but feel worried for Bruce anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So it just hit me that despite how much I love this idea, I can only really incorporate the Hulk himself into two separate scenes: The airport zombie sprint and the fight with Curtis. And I'm wanting a bit more of Hulk action, so I'm probably going to go with an idea that I had scrapped before so I can add some more Hulk action to this. I won't tell you exactly what it is so I don't spoil anything, but I will say this: expect to see Ross and expect gamma radiation to play a role.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review, and I will see you in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So that ends that. I wanted to write a fanfic between Hulk and Resident Evil for so long, because honestly, there are so many ways to do it that could work perfectly. I went with this way because it seemed like a decent way to do it. Plus, there aren't enough Hulk fanfictions out there, especially not for the Ultimate Destruction video game, which is the one good Hulk game out there. And since the city in the video game doesn't have a name, I figured I would just say that the game took place in Harverdville. As for the high school teacher bit, not much is told about Ultimate Destruction's version of Bruce Banner, other than he did it to himself, and it's pretty easy to imagine Bruce as a science teacher. To me anyway. So yeah, I decided to incorporate my own elements, and elements from the comics, to give a little more detail about Bruce. Anyway, that's the end of the chapter. And I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
